Concordant epidemiological studies have demonstrated that moderate consumption of wine reduces the risk[unreadable] of developing Alzheimer's disease. Several antioxidant polyphenols occur in abundance in wine and are[unreadable] suspected to contribute to the beneficial effect of wine consumption in Alzheimer's disease. Despite[unreadable] skepticism concerning the bioavailability of these polyphenols, recent in vivo data have clearly demonstrated[unreadable] the neuroprotective properties of the naturally occurring polyphenol resveratrol in rodent models for stress[unreadable] and diseases, and consequently, a safety-efficacy study in Alzheimer's disease patients treated with[unreadable] resveratrol is currently conducted at the Mount Sinai School of Medicine. However, the exact molecular[unreadable] mechanisms involved in the beneficial properties of resveratrol and other natural polyphenols on the[unreadable] neurodegenerative process in Alzheimer's disease brain, remain to be clearly defined. Our recent data have[unreadable] revealed that resveratrol (frans-3,4',5-trihydroxystilbene) markedly lowers the levels of amyloid-p peptides in[unreadable] cell culture systems (see appendix 1). The long-term goal of this application is to elucidate the bioavailability[unreadable] of resveratrol and its metabolites in rodents and to characterize their anti-amyloidogenic properties in vitro[unreadable] and in vivo as a necessary prerequisite to the identification of novel complementary and alternative[unreadable] medicines for the prevention of the neurodegenerative mechanisms associated with Alzheimer's disease.[unreadable]